


Flack Meets Buffy

by m7storyteller



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: NY
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flack meets Buffy...clever aren't I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flack Meets Buffy

Flack was just returning to his desk when he saw the small blonde, sitting in his chair, reading the file had left there when he went for coffee.  Frowning, he looked at her, "Help you?"

"Yeah.", she nodded her head, as she closed the file, "Xander thought I should tell you that I'll beat you with a shovel then bury you with it.  Personally, I think ripping your rib cage out and wearing it as a hat, carries a personal touch."

"Buffy.", he murmured, as he sank down in the chair beside his desk, "Dawn said you would be coming."


End file.
